


Once Upon A Bus

by bookcallipitter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is not enjoying his bus ride, until a handsome stranger happens to fall on his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dan or Phil, nor do I control their actions. This is a work of imagination

The bus was very full. Every seat was taken and there was a person filling every inch of standing room. Dan, who had gotten on the bus back before it became a sardine can, was seated on the front seats, desperately trying not to stare at the enormous breasts of the woman standing directly in front of him. All in all, he was extremely uncomfortable, and sadly, still had about 40 minutes until he reached his stop. Every few minutes, the bus would lurch to a halt, despite the fact that it was physically impossible to fit another human body in the vehicle. When Dan saw them nearing one of the small, covered structures, he braced his body, defiantly not wanting to crash into the elderly man on his left, again. There was a metal handrail to his right and he clutched it with all of his strength. The bus slammed to a stop and everyone was thrown forward. For a moment, everyone seemed to hold their footing, but suddenly, the bus lurched again and this time, a few people fell. One happened to collapse right into Dan's lap, accidentally elbowing him in the chest. The wind was knocked out of him for a second, and when he regained his breath, he found a very red, very handsome boy about his age seated precariously on his lap. He had black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He too seemed a bit fazed from the fall, but when he noticed Dan staring at him, he leapt up. Or at least tried to, but the mass of bodies prevented his escape from the exceedingly awkward situation. By now, both boys had matching deep red stains on their cheeks, and the black haired one looked completely mortified. Other passengers had eyed them and their unusual seating arrangement at first, but seeing the dark haired boy's attempt to get off Dan's lap, they had turned away, feeling bad for them but not willing to help.  
The boy mumbled something that Dan couldn't hear.  
"What?" Dan asked and the black haired boy blushed even more, ducking his head while repeating.  
"Sorry, about this." Dan tried to give a reassuring smile to the horrified person on his lap, but the handsome boy didn't even see it, face still downcast.  
"What's your name? I mean, we've already gone to like 2nd base with each other and I don't even know who you are." Dan cringed at his attempt to diffuse the tension, but, to his surprise, the boy actually smiled and gave a small laugh.  
"Phil." He tried to raise his hand to shake Dan's but there wasn't enough room to maneuver and he laid it back in his lap.  
"Dan. And sorry about this too, it's probably equally awkward for the both of us." Phil glanced around the bus for a moment before turning back to Dan and giving him a small smirk.  
"Speak for yourself, I'm the one being forced to sit on a guy's lap in the middle of a bus. At least you can be the unwilling victim." Dan was about to retort, but, suddenly, the old man who he had been previously abusing with every slam of the bus's breaks, stood up and shuffled to the front of the bus. There was mad scramble for the vacant seat, but before anyone could make it, Dan grabbed Phil and shoved him off his lap, sending him sprawling onto the empty seat.  
"Oomph!" Phil grunted and Dan felt a bit guilty for so unexpectedly ejecting the other boy from the top of his legs, but at least now maybe they could talk without it being so extremely uncomfortable.  
"Thanks." Phil said quietly to Dan after he had settled and all the angry glares had stopped.  
"Yeah, well I figured you'd be too nice to take it for yourself." The dark haired boy pulled his bag up onto his own lap before turned to Dan with another smirk.  
"Too nice?" He asked, eyebrows raised.  
"You seem way too polite to do the selfish thing and steal the seat from all of these little old ladies."  
"My mother will be so disappointed in me." Dan laughed and Phil gave him a dazzling smile. For the first time since Phil had announced his existence by plopping onto Dan's lap, he took a moment to really look over the other boy. Phil's hair was cut the same as Dan's, with long bangs, but his fringe was swooped to the other side. Besides his enchanting eyes, he also seemed to have the most amazing smile, one that made Dan just have to mimic with his own. He was lean and seemed about the same height as Dan, if a bit shorter. He had on black jeans and a blue shirt. Dan noticed, and was a bit confused by, the fact that, on Phil's bag, he seemed to have quite a many animal stickers. Dan figured he had a younger sister or something.  
"How old are you?" Phil's question pulled Dan out of his once-over of the other boy. He hurried to answer so as not to draw attention to his checking out of Phil.  
"Sixteen. What about you?"  
"Seventeen, almost eighteen though, in a month." Dan nodded, silently calculating in his head.  
"So a senior then?"  
Phil nodded and gave an approving smile.  
"What are you, a sophomore or junior?"  
"Junior." There was a pause, and then they both tried to speak at once.  
"You go." Said Phil, chuckling.  
"Um, just, I take this bus every day and I've never seen you before."  
"Oh, this is the first day I'm taking it because of my new job."  
"What’s your new job?" Phil's eyes lit up at that and Dan found himself loving the enormous smile that came over the other boy's face.  
"It's at an animal shelter downtown. I get to hang out with the animals for two hours and can even help them get adopted." Dan smile at the childlike enthusiasm that had come over the older boy.  
"So I'm guessing those are yours?" He pointed to the many stickers on Phil's backpack and the black haired boy blushed slightly.  
"I kind of have a bit of an obsession." He looked sheepish and Dan leaned his head in, as if he were telling a secret.  
"It's okay, I kind of have a bit of an obsession with video games."  
"Me too!"  
They began a lengthy conversation about various video games and Dan didn't even notice when the bus had passed his stop 30 minutes later. They talked and talked, Dan finding himself loving Phil's company.  
\---------------------------------------  
"Um, sorry, this is my stop." Dan finally looked up when Phil said that, shocked to find he didn't recognize anything around him.  
"Oh, yeah." He didn't give away that he was lost, not wanting to look like an idiot.  
"Um, here." Phil scratched out some numbers on a small piece of paper and handed it to Dan. "My number, we should talk again." Dan nodded readily and watch the other boy climb off the bus. One stop later, he got off too and switched to the other side of the street to take the bus back the other direction. It took him an hour more to get home, but Dan didn't care one bit. The whole ride back, he kept the scrap of paper clutched in his hand, never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part two, should I?


End file.
